


Mephitic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [783]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The bullet wound is obviously the cause of death... Or is it?





	Mephitic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/23/2001 for the word [mephitic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/23/mephitic).
> 
> mephitic  
> Offensive to the smell; as, mephitic odors.  
> Poisonous; noxious.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #432 Gun.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mephitic

“Ducky, cause of death?” Gibbs asked.

“Well this is most unusual, Jethro. The only wound seems to be the bullet wound from the gun, however, the wound itself isn’t deadly. It appears that someone coated the bullet in poison as the actual cause of death appears to be poisoning.” Ducky explained.

“The poison?”

“With Abby.” 

Gibbs nodded and headed up to Abby’s lab to find out more. Who would coat a bullet in poison? A gun was deadly enough without it. He hoped the poison was easily traceable.

“What you got Abbs?” Gibbs asked as he entered her lab.

“Poison.” Abby held up the container with the mephitic liquid in it.

Gibbs just gave Abby a look.

“This appears to be a homemade poison, so we should be able to trace the components it’s made from.”

“Let me know when you’ve got something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
